Keshin Armed
Keshin Armed ( アームド, Keshin Āmudo; dub: Armourfied Fighting Spirit) is when a Keshin user equips their Keshin onto themselves and uses it as an armor, increasing the user's speed, power in hissatsu techniques and general strength. Users Anime *'Alpha' *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Beta' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Zanark Avalonic' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Fei Rune' *'Rei Rukh' *'Rau Sem' *'Bado Addo' *'Rin Cool' *'Ma Donel' *'Emi Uru' *'Fa Neel' *'Kei Rou' *'Dai Road' *'Bull Rex' *'Gra Fom' *'Nanobana Kinako' *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Torb' *'Saryuu Evan ' Crossover movie *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Fran' *'Hakuryuu' Info Game Keshin Armed is a feature introduced in the Chrono Stone game. To use it, Armed must be selected from the Keshin menu. If the Keshin is already summoned and its KP is not full, activating Armed will restore a portion of its KP. Keshin Armed negates TP consumption, allowing the user to use hissatsu techniques freely, and significantly increases the user's power and movement speed. It costs 1 KP per step to maintain, and runs out once KP reaches 0. Shuu claims that the user must be able to communicate with or understand their own Keshin to be able to use Keshin Armed. In Galaxy, Keshin Armed significantly reduces the cost of hissatsu techniques, but not to 0; the remaining value is subtracted from the user's KP. Anime Keshin Armed was first used in episode 1. It was used by Alpha, which surprised Tenma, as he hadn't seen such a thing yet. Using his Keshin Armed, Alpha scored two goals. However, Fei, who had Mixi Maxed with Tyrano, was shown to have the same power as Alpha in his Keshin Armed mode. As explained by Fei Rune , the user fuses with his or her Keshin and is able to expend a lot of more power than controlling Keshin from distance. Tsurugi Yuuichi used it in episode 3 and scored the final goal to their team against Protocol Omega. With Fei's cheers, Tenma did the same and, surprisingly, succeeded to do so. Along with Yuuichi's Armed, he scored a goal. In episode 6, it was revealed that Tenma can't use Keshin Armed. As in the third episode, he could use it because of the multiple parallel worlds combined. That made him strong enough to use it. In episode 5, Beta used it for the first time. She scored two goals using it, because of her shoot hissatsu technique, Shoot Command 07, showing that in Keshin Armed mode, people can also use hissatsu techniques. In episode 7, Raimon's Keshin users started trying to use the Keshin Armed to be able to beat Protocol Omega 2.0, but without any success. In the next episode, Tenma finally succeeded it, due to Shuu who gave him enough power to use it. However, he failed it two episodes later for an unknown reason, then he was able to use it properly again. In episode 11, Tsurugi succeeded to use Keshin Armed because of Daisuke's help, and easily scored a goal against Protocol Omega 2.0. In episode 13, Shinsuke also used his Keshin Armed for the first time, and was able to stop Hinawa Bullet. In episode 17, Shindou used his Keshin Armed for the first time and scored a goal against Protocol Omega 2.0. It made him able to Mixi Max with Oda Nobunaga, having enough power to do so. In episode 21, Tsurugi used his Keshin Armed to score against Protocol Omega 3.0. In episode 25, Zanark used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 29, Nishiki used his Keshin Armed for the first time and scored a goal against Zanark Domain. In episode 34, Fei used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 38, every player of Perfect Cascade used their Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 41, Nanobana used her Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 44, Taiyou used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 45, Kirino and Torb used their Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 49, Saryuu Evan used his Keshin Armed for the first time. Crossover movie In the crossover movie, Hakuryuu used his Keshin Armed for the first time, and used Dragon Blaster to score against Inazuma Legend Japan, but was stopped by Deep Jungle. Fran used her Keshin Armed for the first time during the last match against Destructchers and used Chaos Meteor. Matsukaze Tenma used his Keshin Armed with Majin Pegasus Arc R for the first time in this match as well. Anime gallery Alpha Keshin Armed CS 4 HQ.png Yuuichi Keshin Armed CS 4 HQ.png Tenma Keshin Armed CS 49 HQ.png Beta Armed CS 16 HQ.png Tsurugi Armed CS 13 HQ.png Goseishin Titanias Armed.png Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ.png Makaiou Zodiac Armed.png Nishiki Keshin Armed CS 29 HQ.png Fei Keshin Armed CS 34 HQ.png Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ.png Kinako Keshin Armed CS 41 HQ.png Taiyou Keshin Armed CS 44 HQ.png Kirino Keshin Armed CS 45 HQ.png Torb Keshin Armed CS 45 HQ.png Chou Majin Evarth Armed.png Seijuu Shining Dragon Armed InaDan HQ.png Majin Pegasus Arc R Armed InaDan HQ.png Fran Dark Form InaDan HQ.png Game gallery Matei Gryphon Armed Galaxy Game.PNG|Keshin Armed in the Chrono Stone game. Ma Senshi Pendragon Armed(Wii).png|Keshin Armed in the Wii game. Trivia *Keshin Armed can be used with Mixi Max and Keshin Fusion. *It was stated in episode 49 by Kidou, Keshin Armed are stronger than Mixi Maxes, though they can't last for long. *Even though the Galaxy series is still part of GO, Keshin Armed have been banned from being used in the Football Frontier International Vision 2, due to Kuroiwa wanting the members of Inazuma Japan (GO) to activate Soul. *In the Galaxy game, if God Knows, Devil Burst and Shiny Feather are used while using Keshin Armed, the wings from the back of some armor will disappear. Category:Game mechanics Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone